


Secrets and Lies

by rheannananna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheannananna/pseuds/rheannananna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has a secret, a secret he wishes nobody else to know. For deep inside his heart he has a secret, burning, passionate desire for the "Chosen One", or the more commonly know wizard, Harry Potter. He knows he shouldn't feel like this; after all, he's in Slytherin and Harry is in Gryffindor, the two house that despise eachother most, that have a rivalry going back years and years. Not only that, but he also knows that Harry Potter doesn't feel the same way. This, however, is until one detention in the potions dungeon that may just change both of their worlds, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll pick you up from here next summer, goodbye Draco!" shouted Narcissa Malfoy as she waved goodbye to her son as the Hogwarts Express set off once more to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Narcissa Malfoy was a very tall, thin, pale woman with long, sleek, straight, blonde hair. She was wearing an emerald green dress with a black cloak as well as dark eyeshadow and bright red lipstick, staining those thin lips her husband, Lucius Malfoy adored.

Draco Malfoy stood peering out the window, waving goodbye to his mother until she was no more than a black dot on the distant platform of nine and three quarters. He, like his mother was tall. He had bright blonde hair, that was combed and styled back to show the exact shape of his head. He had a long pointed nose and pale green eyes. Since his mother always liked to make sure her family kept up their appearances, he was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes despite the fact the train wouldn't arrive at Hogsmeade station for many hours. Once he decided he could no longer see his mother, he pulled his head into the train and decided to walk along it until he found a compartment he could sit in.

He walked down the train corridor, looking into compartment after compartment to try and find an empty one, or at least one with people he suspected would be in the same Hogwarts house as him. At Hogwarts there were four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Everyone knew that the brave went to Gryffindor, the intelligent to Ravenclaw, the loyal to Hufflepuff and the sly to Slytherin. He, of course, not only wanted to end up in Slytherin but also because he felt a pressure to go there. Everyone in his family he had ever known of had ended up in Slytherin and some of the most famous wizards had come from there. Of course they didn't come from that house for good reasons but as his father always said, if he wanted to succeed, he would have to be in Slytherin.

As he passed compartment after compartment, something made him stop and look into one particular compartment. In this compartment there were two people; a boy with a speckled face and flaming red hair who he knew straight the way must have been a member of the Weasley family by the way his father always ranted and raved about them when he came home from work. The other boy, sat opposite the ginger one, had black, messy hair. His clothes were messy, creased and by the looks of things, far too big for him. He had bright green eyes and large, round glasses that balanced perfectly on his nose. There was something about the boy in that compartment that gave Draco and funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite understand. 

Just as he was getting lost in his own thoughts and trying to work out what that feeling meant, a tall bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth was rushing down the train corridor and pushed past Draco into the compartment the two boys were sitting in, instantly bringing Draco back to reality. Shaking the thought from his mind, he was just about to turn and continue down the corridor when the boy with the round glasses turned and looked to see who had just walked in. He seemed to recognise the bushy haired girl and smiled widely at her where Draco seemed to feel a pang of slight jealousy in his stomach that yet again he couldn't quite understand. But then, just as Draco was about to walk off, he saw that the boy with the round glasses and untidy black hair was looking at him quizzically, wondering who he is. 

Draco scanned his face, taking in the full picture. As his eyes wandered over his forehead, he noticed what looked like a lightning bolt scar and realised that the boy he was currently looking at, was none other than the famous Harry Potter. The only person ever known to have survived the killing curse. Just as Harry was clearly about to ask the red haired boy and bushy haired girl who the pale haired boy with blonde hair was, standing at the door of the compartment, Draco felt his cheeks burning slightly and decided to quickly walk away. 

He continued to walk down the corridor absent mindedly when before he knew it, he was facing the driver's quarters where he could hear the driver and the lady who pushed the snack trolley having a conversation. Preferring not to eavesdrop on a conversation he was sure would bore him practically to death, he decided to turn back around and continue his search for a compartment, this time making sure to pay attention. Before long though, he found one bursting with students who he assumed were from Slytherin, judging by the green and silver piping on their ties. He was about to enter, but hesitated slightly, nervous that he was about to enter a compartment with students from older years. He had heard widely that students from older years, especially in the Slytherin house, were never very nice to first years and with Harry Potter still being on his mind, he was sure he wouldn't be able to put up with their harsh remarks. However shaking this from his mind, he decided to enter anyway. 

As he opened the compartment door, he realised he had already made a mistake. Whatever conversation the older students seemed to be having, they stopped it and looked at him maliciously, like he was the fly and they were the spiders, ready to attack. 

"I-is this the Slytherin compartment? I just thought I would try and get to know my fellow students before I even start. I just know I'm going to be in Slytherin, every member of my family have been in there" Draco said, trying desperately to sound as obnoxious and pretentious as he possibly could. He knew that he would fit right in if he did that, although it didn't look like they appreciated him much, walking in like that. 

"Well, it looks like our newest member of our house will fit right in, however I think he needs to learn a little lesson for interrupting our conversation. I don't know if you realised dear - what's your name?" A particularly malicious looking Slytherin said as he started to rise out of his seat. He was perhaps one of the tallest people Draco had ever seen, also quite of a big build as well which intimidated him slightly. 

"D-Draco, Draco M-Malfoy" Draco said, as he stumbled over his words, clearly giving away he was nervous.

"Aww, ikkle Draco Malfoy is intimidated by the big bad Slytherin" The boy said with a smirk, now standing up and towering over Draco. A few girls in the back of the compartment sniggered. "Well, as I was saying, I don't know if you realised dear Draco, but the interrupting of conversations is not something we Slytherins appreciate in our house. Especially prefects like me" he smirked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise.." But as Draco said this, he realised it was too late as the boy had just reached into his robes and taken out his wand.

"Now now Draco, no need to apologise, I just need to teach you a small lesson and then you'll know never ever to do that again won't you?" The boy said as he gave a patronising smile. He started to raise his wand and as Draco flinched and clamped shut his eyes in response to the words the boy was just about to utter, all he heard was someone in the compartment stand and shout "NO!"

"Who said that?" The boy said, turning around and he didn't sound very pleased. At this, Draco opened his eyes, looking at the person who had just stood up. She was a small, young woman with long, shiny black hair.

"I did, and I mean it Jenkins, don't hex that first year" The girl said, he face not faltering even once. She did not appear to be intimidated by the boy who was clearly twice the size of her at all, which confused Draco slightly.

"Isabella, I thought, as my girlfriend, that you would appreciate me punishing the little dweeb who interrupted you when you were halfway through telling an important story. I didn't think you would go an be as bad as him and interrupt me!" Jenkins said. At this, Draco now understood why "Isabella" wasn't scared of him. She was his girlfriend so of course she wouldn't be.

"Well, normally I'd appreciate it, but you shouldn't hex that boy, let him off"

"And why shouldn't I?" Jenkins said, a note of irritation and anger clearly creeping up in his tone of voice now.

"Because he is the son of Lucius Malfoy, the Lucius Malfoy" She replied, eyebrows raised, with particular emphasis on the second time she said the name. At this response, Jenkins widened his eyes slightly, apparently not expecting it and then lowered his wand.

"Ahh, well, yes I should have realised this. Although they always said I was never meant for Ravenclaw..." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, as if embarrassed and trying to change the subject. "Well, I'll let you off just this once Draco. However this is a warning, interrupt me and my friends again and I promise you that I will hex you no matter who your father is. Now I suggest you leave"

Draco was confused at the conversation he had just heard between Jenkins and Isabella. He wasn't sure what about his father would frighten an intimidating sixth year. Yes his father used to be a death eater but this was not widely known by many. His father always wished to keep it as a secret so as to avoid Azkaban prison. Draco's father could not afford to lose his position at the Ministry of Magic. He was widely regarded there as one of the most respectable wizards going and was very high up, constantly getting promotion after promotion. Rumours constantly circulated suggesting that Lucius may even be the next Minister for Magic! It was at that, that Draco realised what Jenkins' problem must have been. His father must be in charge of one of his parents at the ministry. He decided to take advantage of this, so as to make the Slytherins forget his earlier cowardice and realise that he was truly worthy of being in their house.

"Yes, well, my father is very highly regarded and respected in the Ministry. He's also very close friends with Cornelius Fudge, you know. He's very modest, my father. Always saying how when he is offered the job of Minister for Magic, he won't take it, he'll leave it to his dear old friend Cornelius to keep the job. However I know one day he will be at the top so I think it's a very good idea that you decided to follow your girlfriend's advice and put that wand back where it came from, Jenkins" Draco said, with emphasis on the 'Jenkins'. At that little outburst, all the Slytherins in the compartment looked slightly shocked that he had suddenly managed to get all that courage. Some of them even smiled at Draco warmly as if already welcoming him into the Slytherin house. Draco then gave one last smirk at Jenkins and walked out the compartment knowing that cockiness like that, was the secret to becoming a highly respected Slytherin, the secret to not letting his mother and father down.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco continued down the corridor to try and find an empty compartment, he heard a similar voice behind him.

"Oi, Draco, is that you?" Draco turned and smiled, seeing his two friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They had met a few years previously as Draco's father was friends with Crabbe and Goyle's fathers and ever since they met, they had been best friends. Although many who had encountered the trio, often said that Draco was clearly the leader and was using the pair as his 'cronies' so that he would be able to intimidate others once they had arrived at Hogwarts. Both Crabbe and Goyle were tall and rather large around the waist. Both had a round, meaty head and by the way they acted and walk, gave off the impression that they didn't seem to know a lot. Like Draco, both of them knew they were destined to be in Slytherin. 

"Yep, that's me alright" Draco smirked as the trio walked to eachother to embrace eachother like the old friends they were. 

"We've been looking for you for ages" Said Crabbe. Out of the two, Crabbe was always the one who almost always spoke. To most people, Goyle always seemed to appear rather mute, but just intimidated them by the sheer appearance of him.

"Oh... well I was in a sixth year Slytherin compartment, you know trying to get to know everyone and let them know I would be joining their house shortly. I told them all about how well connected my father is at the ministry, they all seemed very impressed. Why, I'd even say a few seemed slightly intimidated by me!" Draco lied, hoping that Crabbe and Goyle would believe him. Draco knew perfectly well that he hadn't intimidated the sixth year Slytherins, it was he infact whom was intimidated by them. However he had just worked out that to survive in Slytherin, he would have to boast and act cocky and he also knew that Crabbe and Goyle were rather dim witted, so of course they'd believe him. Which, by the looks on their faces, they had believed him.

"Well, that sounds just like you Draco, and I'm sure if your father found out how well you've already fitted in, he'd be very proud of you" Crabbe chuckled. That remark made Draco smile. He always wanted to make his father proud. Lucius wasn't the nicest man in the world, he was a very strict parent; however he always claimed that whatever he did was in Draco's best interests. To Draco, Lucius was an inspiration, someone he wanted to be one day. He'd always wanted to grow up and be successful, be friends with the top man, the minister for magic himself. Maybe even become the minister for magic one day. He just wanted to please Lucius and follow in his footsteps.

"Well yes, you know me, always wanting to let people know just where they stand" Smirked Draco. The three of them then set off down the corridor and finally found an empty compartment, one that not to Draco's surprise, he had walked past earlier. Even now, he still had Harry Potter on his mind. He still couldn't work out why. Why on earth would Draco Malfoy, with one of the most influential fathers to live today, with one of the families of purest blood to exist today, have a lowly little half blood etched onto his mind. Well, he didn't exactly mind half bloods, they were alright in his opinion. It was the muggle borns he hated, or the 'mudbloods' as he had always known them. He never did quite understand why he had been bought up to hate and despise mudbloods. However when someone is bought up that way, they can never quite shake that view and ended up hating them even to this very day.

As Crabbe and Goyle were having an intense conversation, Draco took the opportunity to zone out and try and work out why this boy was still on his mind. Why even when he faced the possibility of being hexed earlier on, even when he was reunited with his friends once more, he still had that boy on his mind. After all, all he did was see the boy, all he did was realise that he was the famous Harry Potter. Yes, maybe that was it Draco thought. Maybe it's the fact that Harry was famous already and had been all his life yet he Draco who always longed to be famous and well known was not. So in the end, Draco put it all down to simple jealousy even though something in the back of his mind told him it was not jealousy at all. However this simple explanation was laying right in front of him, so he took that and shook the thought from his mind.

"So, did you hear Draco? That Harry Potter is on board?" Crabbe said. At this, Draco wasn't pleased. How could he get the boy off his mind if people around him kept talking about him? Although he supposed he would just have to get used to it, since people at Hogwarts would be talking about it for months, if not years.

"Yes, of course I heard Crabbe!" Draco spat, making both Crabbe and Goyle jump.

"Well we were just wondering that's all. Is something bothering you Draco? You seem ever so agitated and distracted today"

"Oh Crabbe, shut up. Of course I'm okay! It just becomes very tiresome when you two constantly mention useless information to me that I will not ever need! Why don't you put your useless brain to some good and actually mention some information that is useful to me." Draco continued, accidentally letting his anger get the better of him.

"Well we just thought.."

"Well you thought wrong Crabbe, look, I'm just tired. I'm going to take a nap" And at that, Draco got up and stormed out the compartment, not being able to bare the thought of being in a compartment with anyone who thought Harry Potter was worthy of conversation. So he stopped the most powerful wizard of all time? He was just a baby so it was probably just luck! It was ridiculous to think that he was more powerful than Lord Voldemort just because he survived the killing curse. After all, he was just a damn baby at the time. He couldn't even understand the big deal himself. 

Finally, he found an empty compartment at the end of the train, laid down on the seat and tried to get some sleep. It seemed that the only way he would be able to Harry Potter off of his mind for now was if he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco laid there with her head on his chest, his hand brushing through and playing with her long, sleek, black hair. Draco was now sixteen years old, enjoying his last few days with his girlfriend before having to go back to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTS. He knew perfectly well that Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend whom had been with him for as long as he could remember, loved listening to the thudding of Draco's heartbeat against her face. It calmed her. After all, Pansy needed calming a lot. She often had a lot of trouble at home, constant arguing between her parents and when they weren't arguing, they were emotionally bullying her. That's why many had said that she was always so mean to everyone else. Because in her view, if she was mean to everybody else, then they couldn't be mean to her and they couldn't see the weaknesses she had from all her years of living at home. Hogwarts was finally her chance to get away from all of that for a year and then she'd only have to endure a summer at home before getting freedom for a year again. Pansy looked up and peered at Draco.

"I love you" Pansy said to which Draco smiled and replied with "I love you too". She smiled and sat up, then leaned down and pressed her lips to Draco's. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him, so their lips were as pressed together as could be, so there was absolutely no space between them. He ran his hands up and down her back, tracing her spine and then slipping his hands under her t-shirt slightly. She returned this with soft nibbles on his lips, to which he responded by pulling her even closer against him. Whenever they kissed eachother, they always both felt like there was no one or nothing else there in existence. It was just those two, locked in this passionate embrace. 

But then all of a sudden, he felt Pansy's face change. He felt her cheeks become rough and her jawline become more square. In fact, he even could have swore that as he brushed his hand up her neck, he felt the lump of a prominent adam's apple. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and pulled his head back, gasping, absolutely speechless at the sight in front of him. For the person he was kissing was no long Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson's face had somehow transformed into that of Harry Potter's! Just as Harry closed his eyes and went to lean back in and kiss Draco again, he shouted and sat up. For Harry was no longer sat on Draco's lap, now Draco had found himself, a first year again, in the same compartment he had fallen asleep in not so long ago. 

What was that? Draco thought to himself, sweating slightly and breathing heavily. Why did I dream of that? Why did Pansy's face turn into that dirty little half bloods face? Why did I dream of kissing that...that freak? A thousand questions were suddenly swimming around Draco's mind. He just couldn't understand why he was thinking of Harry in that way. He couldn't understand how he had only seen Harry's face once, for what must have been less than five minutes, yet had dreamt about, about kissing him! He just couldn't understand and decided that he preferred not to understand. After all, he had a girlfriend and he didn't particularly want to explore the reasons he had just dreamed about making out with Harry Potter to anyone, not even to himself. 

Deciding it was just a nightmare and that it was better to forget about it, he peered out the window and noticed that he could hardly see anything outside because it was so dark. But from the few outlines of trees and bushes he could make out, he saw that the train was just slowing down and they must now be approaching Hogsmeade Station. Draco then got up and walked out of the compartment, deciding he should probably go and find Pansy as she'd probably be really angry with him for not doing so the whole train journey there. 

He looked inside every train compartment he passed, carefully scanning each person to see if one of them was Pansy, but before he even found her, he once again bumped into Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where have you been? We were starting to worry about you Draco. The last time we saw you, you didn't seem like you were in the best of moods and then you stormed out the compartment not to be seen for hours!" Exclaimed Crabbe. He was clearly quite distressed and by the looks of things, so was Goyle.

"Calm down Crabbe, I was just napping in an empty compartment. I hardly slept last night. Clearly your brains are too small to comprehend the fact that I am actually safe and could not have come to any harm. After all we are on a fast moving train, I thought it'd be obvious" Draco said, trying to sound as obnoxious as he could, just in case any older Slytherins or students from other houses stepped out. He so badly wanted to impress and make his mark there.

"Well, we knew you'd be safe, but we..." Goyle started but couldn't seem to finish the sentence as per usual.

"We were just coming to find you and let you know that we would be arriving at Hogsmeade slightly, in case, you know, you had fallen asleep which apparently you had" Crabbe sighed, finishing Goyle's sentence for him.

"Oh so maybe you do have some common sense then" Draco snapped and then lowered his voice slightly, feeling bad for snapping at his two best friends like that. "Look, I don't mean to sound harsh like this, there is nothing wrong with me, but to survive in Slytherin, you have to be snappy and harsh. There is no place in Slytherin for people who want to be nice, even to their friends. You just need to try and be like that as well. Trust me Crabbe, Goyle, if you act nice, even to me, you'll get it ripped out of you for doing so and people will start saying you belong in that pathetic house called Hufflepuff or something. And as we all know, no Hufflepuffs ever amount to anything except the odd few, apparently they never even win the house or quidditch cup" Draco smirked, surveying his two friends and realising that he had persuaded them into believing that the reason he was being the way he was was because he had to to survive. 

It was at that that he realised he was a quick thinker, a quality Ravenclaws treasured in their house. And suddenly, there was another thing playing on his mind. Now he didn't just have Harry Potter on his mind, he had the worry of whether or not he was truly going to end up in Slytherin. He just had to end up in there. If he ended up in any other house, his parents would probably disown him and he really could not stand the thought of his parents doing that, of his parents just tossing him out on the street because he didn't get into the house every member he had known of in his family had gotten into. He now felt under immense pressure and he knew that this probably wouldn't go down well when he finally found Pansy and had to explain to her why he hadn't come to find her through the whole train journey.

"I need to go and find Pansy, I've not seen her at all today. Are you two coming or are you staying here?" Draco asked.

"We'll come and look with you, we may as well. And the more of us there are, the tougher we'll look" Goyle stated, giving Draco and Crabbe a smirk. Draco smirked back, knowing full well that both Crabbe and Goyle had bought his story. Now all he had to do was persuade Pansy to buy his story, get into Slytherin and then he'd be sorted.

The trio then set off down the corridor in search of Draco's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. They looked carefully in every compartment, just as Draco was doing before and after what seems like forever, the trio are just about to give up searching when all of a sudden something catches Draco's eye. He stops walking and turns his head, looking into the compartment to see three first years laughing and seemed to be having a lovely time together. The person who had caught Draco's eye, was yet again, Harry Potter. He then saw the brown, bushy haired girl who had pushed past him into the compartment earlier sitting next to Harry, clearly laughing at something Harry had just said. Yet again, Draco felt the same familiar pang of jealousy in the bottom of his stomach.

What was it about that damn boy that kept him in Draco's mind? He couldn't work it out. After all, he hadn't even met the boy yet. He had had a glimpse of him a few hours ago and has had him stuck in his mind ever since! He wasn't sure if he would ever understand.

"DRACO MALFOY!" A voice screeched from behind the trio. All three jumped and turned to see what was shouting. To none of their surprises, it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. 

"Draco! Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come and find me? I've been looking for you for the past two hours! I would've thought you'd regard your girlfriend as more important than Crabbe and Goyle Draco. Maybe you should look at how your father treats your mother and then maybe you'd learn a lesson or two on how to treat me!" She continued to shout and by the looks of things, a few people had started to stick their heads out the carriages. Draco swiftly looked to his right and saw that Harry, along with the two people he was sat with, were now looking out of the compartment in confusion. 

"Sorry Pansy, I went for a nap because I was tired, you know I didn't sleep well last night" Draco said, rushing towards her with Crabbe and Goyle tailing him. That wasn't a complete lie. Draco hadn't slept very well the previous night simply because he had been nervous about his upcoming year at Hogwarts. He'd never spent this long away from home before and he wanted to oh so desperately please his hard to please parents. He just wanted them to be proud of their only child so he felt all of that pressure last night when he went to bed, causing him to not sleep well. 

"So you've been sleeping the whole time we've been on this train?" She replied, raising her eyebrows sceptically, clearly not believing him.

"Well, no, but when I first got on the train I was looking for you! But when I couldn't find you, I decided to just go and have a nap" Draco said quietly. His dream had just crept into his mind and he was feeling guilty. He had basically dream cheated on his girlfriend. 

"Oh, well, I didn't know that. I should have guessed really, I'm sorry" Pansy said and Draco could really tell that by the tone of her voice she was sorry, which just made Draco feel even guilty. He couldn't exactly tell Pansy what happened though, he'd rather just keep it a secret and then that way he'd probably forget about it.


End file.
